Nowadays, with the development of the electronic device, the electronic device has configured on lens module for taking photos. Photo performance has been an important parameter of the electronic device for users.
Photo performance of the electronic device is depends on the lens module. Usually, the lens module includes a circuit assembled together with a lens unit, a motor, a sensor and a base. The lens unit, the motor, the base, the sensor, and the circuit are sealed together for preventing dust and moisture etc into the lens module. However, many of the lens unit, the base, sensor, and the circuit are made of plastic material and have bad heat dissipation. While the lens module works in a long time, the circuit may generate a lot of heat, the heat from the circuit can make the sensor, the lens unit or the base occur thermal expansion. Thus, thermal expansion of the sensor, the lens unit or the base can influence the photo performance of the lens module. Further, nowadays, the electronic devices have designed becoming more frivolous, the lens module and the electronic components (such as antenna, CPU etc.) of the electronic device have small distance. Thus, an electromagnetic interference between the lens module and the electronic components of the electronic device may be generated to make noise point on photos.